


因为当你回头的时候……

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 5





	因为当你回头的时候……

人有保留美好回忆的权力，哪怕那回忆并非真实，而是通过层层词句和音符的艺术涂抹。但它仍然是属于我的回忆，属于我和皮特的回忆。我记得我们在夏天的卡姆登市场上买一点八英镑的周一下午茶特价咖啡，坐在遮阳伞下面喝，放肆想着十年后我们要坐在五星级酒店的游泳池旁的情形。我记得我和皮特合力去废弃的住宅里偷了一根大木头，拖回我的寝室，好烧那该死的壁炉。有时候我突然惊觉这记忆有些细节并不真实，因为我还没退学的时候，皮特冬天并不常来看我，最冷的时候他将在家里过圣诞节，而当我没处可去，只能留在冰冷的宿舍里过圣诞节的时候，我很可能其实是跟隔壁寝室的黑人小伙子一起去偷木头的。跟皮特没关系。当人一无所有而只能依靠想象生存的时候，就很难分清想象和现实的差别。文过饰非。

说到黑人小伙子，当时我居住的斯托克威尔区倒是有不少有色人种，楼上楼下都有，我也认识很多，一年以后我跟皮特出去喝酒，讲到剧团里一位黑人服化师的蠢事，我半个晚上都学他的口音讲话，惟妙惟肖——“休（兄）弟，这真特（他）妈的强力（烈）呢！”，那人爱说什么都是强烈的，爱把脸上的白粉擦得特别强烈。皮特就很生气地看着我，对我说，他真想不到我会这么说话。我当时就无名火起了，我就差把酒泼在他脸上，我问他，你什么意思，我只是模仿口音！皮特说，你知道我什么意思，否则你也不会生气了……我更生气了，我又不是种族主义者！

我们大概就因为这破事冷战了三天，期间皮特去地下酒吧卖了两趟摇头丸，我忙剧团排练忙了两个通宵。我回宿舍的时候，看到洗衣机的泡沫已经溢出了宿舍门，一地狼籍，像是有人趁我不在用了洗衣机，又弄错了那玩意儿的设置。我听到身后，我那隔壁的黑人兄弟过来说：“得（对）不起，我寄（自）已的洗衣机坏了所以我用了泥（你）的。”我冷静了五秒钟，在心里倒数了五下让自己不要发火，这才转过身来，结果却看见皮特一脸坏笑地望着我！鬼东西，他口音比我模仿得还好。我瞬间就原谅他偷用我的洗衣机。也原谅他跟我冷战三天了。

后来皮特走上另一艘船，以另一个乐队的名字启航，他的脸庞和姿态变得陌生的时候，我偶尔想，如果这一切都像偷用洗衣机一样容易被原谅就好了……但横亘在我们之间的，不仅有各自朋友的劝说，流言蜚语，各自的骄傲，理想与信念，还有至少七八个冬天的距离。冬去春来，连泰晤士河旁的行道草都被低能的市政府换了好几茬，我脑中皮特的回忆却一直停留在2004年之前，之后更新寥寥。我没法知道他已经变成了什么样的人，后来则是不敢去知道。因此我失去了想象的能力和基础。刚开始有两年我还试图想象皮特还跟我一起过圣诞，这个想象很快被他远渡美国去过圣诞的事实冲淡。

我不再能想象他存在于他实际并不存在的回忆里，在我看来，这是我和他真正疏离的标志。我把这件事琢磨很久了。虽然我仍然会在逛二手书店的时候想，哦皮特喜欢这个诗人，我冒出来这想法很奇怪吗？这是我在对自己犯罪吗？我们有类似的文学品味。但文学品味和老电影品味都是被埋在故纸堆里，无法更新的东西。倘若我在街上再遇到他，我能不能自如地再邀请他，跟我逛一小时的苏活区，跟他谈谈今季的时尚，东欧巡演时发现的牡蛎的吃法，和我对工党新政的看法？我突然惊觉，我们对于时尚的品位也分道扬镳了。我曾经和他至少有二十件成套成对的衣服，但2004年之后我就不再故意买和他配套的衣物。我的衣柜里存在一条看不见的线，把两种情况分割开来，就好像在冥界不得回头的俄耳普斯。

1998年的冬天，皮特来过我的宿舍，我付不起暖气费，用废弃住宅那里偷来的门板烧着壁炉，塑料和清漆烧起来味儿很冲，他一只手搭在椅背上，抽着伦敦本地的土烟，努力掩饰自己会被手里的烟味儿呛到的事实。而我一半的心觉得有责任教他抽烟，有责任教他成为一个伦敦工人阶级粗人的种种必需的技能，另一半的心担心他把椅子烧了。“爱有一天会把我们分开。”他说。

“你说什么？”我皱眉。

皮特抬起眼，睁大了眼睛，终于在壁炉和香烟的双重熏烤下咳了起来，他弯腰咳了一会儿才又开始说：“如同壁炉的余烬，不同的是这个冬天逝去后将不会再有春日。听啊那是离别的第一声号角，在死亡和成瘾的边缘游荡。”

“我只听见东风在吹。”我回答，试图跟上他，“带来终结和暴力，但我们会一起冻僵。”

“也许是分别冻僵。卡尔，我很爱你，这就是问题所在。”他突然说，安静地掸着烟灰，我看着烟灰落下，突然同他感同身受。我也意识到了他在说的是什么，不是东风，不是任何外界的暴力，而是我和他就会这样分崩离析。我知道这完全是真的。我一下子就理解了。几年后我暗自开始揣摩分离如果是一首歌，它该是什么调子的开头，听起来会是什么样。这个哲学或是音乐的问题，我其实想了很久，随着时间推移，离别这件事在我脑子里进化出几十种不同的调性，以七八种不同的音乐演奏。我演习离别，如同在大脑里假想死亡。

但这儿真他妈见鬼的冷。皮特接着说。今晚你还有绒毯什么的吗。我说没有，但我可以把衣柜里我夏天的衣服拿来给你盖盖。

我2003年的圣诞节过得非常他妈的奇怪，我的父母多年以来第一次见面并过圣诞节，我夹在凝固的空气中间，胃酸翻涌。如果皮特在我身边就会好些，但我爸想杀了他，所以他不能来。整个节日期间我没有感受到一点爱的温度，但当我妈要出门离开的时候我还是莫名其妙地恐慌发作了，我整个人生都在他妈的为不存在的温情而患得患失。我告诉她我没事，然后搭公交急匆匆回了伦敦，用七八杯烈酒和一堆白粉解决问题。而2004年的圣诞又当然更糟，离我宣布浪子乐队解散才刚过一周，好歹这回有安东尼陪我，我俩一起用十八九杯烈酒和两堆白粉解决问题。难以置信，我04年和05年都给皮特准备了圣诞礼物，我只是没交给他，因为我没法去见他。我06年的时候一块儿找机会给他了，当然我没说那是圣诞礼物。他狐疑地接过两个盒子，说“怪胎”，带着赞许的意味。

皮特总把我给他的礼物搞丢，这是我不喜欢他的另外一点，1999年的圣诞，我送了他华沙乐队的单曲碟《爱会将我们分开》，算是对他一年前那番话的回应，但是2000年的一天，当我对他说想听听这首歌的时候，他却轻轻巧巧地说“弄丢了”，也许发生在他前任女朋友搬出去的争吵之中，也许发生在上次搬家的时候。他甚至都不知道是什么时候弄丢了，我不禁怀疑，有些事对于他来说，并非具有对我一样的意义。就像在2009年的时候，我受邀表演一首我和皮特过去在海德公园卖唱的时候常一起唱的歌《罗宾汉》，我下了台就很高兴地同他讲这件事，我在想他会不会去搜我的演出视频来看，也许这样就会想起我们的旧时光……结果他说：“好巧，我上周也受邀唱这首歌来着。”

看看，他上周甚至没想到要告诉我。

皮特有一种魔法，能让人相信他所说的最浪漫也最无耻的事，无论是关于站街男孩的故事，科特妮聚会上他带去的帽子里的兔子，还是阿卡迪亚（顺便一提，上述三件事里只有两件是真的），可是当魔法被打破，我知道我就如童话故事里长大的孩子，必须离开谎言（或是魔法）的世界。有时候我看着他，在浪漫和美好的下面看见了一个白痴……我想他对我也抱有同样的感受。我和他都知道这有一天会发生，无论他周围的其它人多么长醉不醒。

多年以来我试着回溯这个过程，我试着忘记真相，找回我和他最初的那种魔法，我想起1997年或是1998年那个来伦敦找我的苍白的男孩，那时候我们一无所有，我们拥有彼此。这花了我许多功夫，我没有办法看他的新闻，我已经告诉我周围亲密的朋友，我一点也不想知道皮特和凯特莫斯的马戏团又发生了什么事。我认为……我当时认为这是有可能的：如果你足够相信一件事，它就会变成真的。我等了很久，找到了个合适的机会，在2006年的时候在凯特摩丝不在的时候，我只喝了一杯威士忌就（通常我会喝六杯，我非常克制）向他说出了我的想法，我认为我们有可能回到过去那样，完全像过去那样，重续魔法。而出乎我意料，他表情扭曲。

“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？卡洛斯？你不接受我现在的样子，选择接受历史，你以为你在对我说爱吗？”我愣了愣，他又说，“可我只听见东风在吹，带来终结和暴力。”

我又愣了一会儿，我站起来离开了。

我想这就是我们两个的结束了。


End file.
